Personal Assistance
by dranzer-drigger
Summary: Malik is forced by Isis to get a job - as the personal assistant for the ultra-evil coldhearted Kaiba who doesn't really like him...and vice versa. They must learn to get along before they kill each other, or Malik gets fired and faces the wrath of his si
1. The Evil of KaibaCorp

Hey guys it's Drigger with a new story. Well I'm not sure if this is all that funny, but I know it will be so I just put it under that category anyway. If I get feedback I will continue with Dranzer. Well, read it and tell me what you think! Thanks! O and I dont know if this will be yaoi yet but I will if you people want it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: We don't own the characters and never will unless a miracle happens  
  
I felt Isis curiously poking at my side as I was sleeping this morning.  
  
"Brother?" She said in his ear poking me again.  
  
"What?!" I bolted up out of the sheets I was entangled in.  
  
"Um...well, you know money is a bit tight around here..." Isis started nervously. "Last week I could barely get all of our bills paid off and buy groceries."  
  
"I know but you do the best you can sister," I replied lazily wanting to fall back into the bed. I was so damn tired.  
  
"Malik, get a job. Today." She blunty finished.  
  
"What? I can't do that!" I cried. NOOOO!! I'm too lazy to go get a job! Why can't we live off her paycheck? We have until now!  
  
"Yes, you can," Isis threw the wanted ads in my face. "I looked through this already. I saw an ad for Kaibacorp. They want a personal assistant, and the deadline for applying is today at three. According to the ad, no one has applied yet but they're desperate."  
  
"Aww, Kaibacorp? That asshole Seto Kaiba owns that place," I shook my head. Kaiba was the incarnation of EVIL. Isis couldn't possibly be serious. Well, she didn't know the horror that was- Seto Kaiba.  
  
"He's in my class. He hates me and my friends and always calls us geeks and stuff. AND he always laughs at me when we get report cards because he gets straight A's and I ....don't."  
  
"I'm sorry brother, but you are going to apply. We need the money."  
  
"But Kaiba will never hire me!"  
  
"He's desperate!" Isis said. "That's the beauty of it."  
  
"...Okay, I'll go for it, but Kaiba would never hire me!" I crawled out of bed. I don't even know why I should even make an effort. I did it just to appease my sister.  
  
"It's twelve. I expect you to be there by twelve thirty." Isis walked out of my room.  
  
"Why does she have to be so damn bossy?" I murmured pulling on my trademark belly shirt. I know it was purple and people make fun of me, but you know what? I didn't really care. I like it. That's all that matters to me.  
  
"Whatever you said, I heard it!" Isis' voice yelled down the hallway.  
  
I made myself look somewhat presentable and walked out the door, trudging toward one of my most prized possessions - my beautiful, sweet motorcycle.  
  
"I want proof you were there!" Isis shouted out the doorway.  
  
"Fine whatever," I strapped on my helmet - safety is a must, remember that kids- and hopped on my motorcycle. I revved it up, smiling at the sweet hum of my baby.  
  
I had never actually been inside Kaibacorp, but everyone knew where it was. It was the biggest building in the city, about a gazzillion stories tall.  
  
I parked my bike on the curb outside of the building and walked in the front office.  
  
"Hello." I said to the lady at the desk.  
  
"May I help you?" She replied.  
  
"Um...I'm here for the assistant thing."  
  
"...Oh, okay. Let me inform Mr. Kaiba. Please take a seat for a moment," she pointed at a row of cushioned chairs against the wall opposite of her desk.  
  
I took a seat and sat quietly. This is gonna be so embarrassing. The faster I get it over with, the faster I can get out and back into my sweet comfy bed.  
  
"Okay," the secretary stood up. "Let me lead you to Mr. Kaiba's office."  
  
"Aw, man am I gonna be Kaiba's assistant?" I asked. I had at least hoped that I would be assisting one of his employees or associates or something. Instead of the Great Ass himself.  
  
"Yes, sir, you read the ad, right?"  
  
"..."  
  
The woman opened the door and led me into a room that had Seto sitting in a fancy chair behind a desk, with his usual smug expression that made me want to slug him.  
  
"Hmmph," I heard the distaste in Kaiba's voice as soon as he saw me.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba? We have someone who responded to your ad, sir!"  
  
"Goody," Kaiba replied sarcastically, looking at me, which made me feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Thank you. You can leave." Seto said, eyes still on me. "So...Malik, right?"  
  
"Yeah! Wow you remembered my name!" I knew I looked shocked. I didn't expect the Great Seto Kaiba to remember the name of a peon like myself.  
  
"Well, it's not on the top of my list of things to do," Kaiba replied coldly.  
  
"Right...so...what about the job?" I asked, trying to get to the point.  
  
"Wow .. I'm surprised the geek brigade allowed you to come here all by yourself," Seto's voice was still cold. "Usually you travel in a pack like one big happy family."  
  
"Very funny." I narrowed his eyes. Did he say that just to try to get me started?  
  
"Seeing as how you're the only one who responded to my ad..."  
  
"...Probably because everyone knows what an ass you are..." I interrupted.  
  
"...We will have a trial session. Let's go at it for a week ... and if you don't annoy me to the brink of insanity ... the job is yours." Seto finished, ignoring my comment. Damn it! I wanted him to say something.  
  
"Okay," I nodded. That wasn't too difficult.  
  
"How about we start now?" Seto smiled evilly.  
  
"..Okay." I answered without thinking. I took a step back.  
  
"Hmm?" Seto leaned forward in his chair.  
  
"What?" I asked. I looked down in front of my feet, where the ass was looking, and saw a brown spot on the stark white carpet in the room.  
  
"Whoops.." I looked at the bottom of my shoe and spotted a brown crud on it. "I must've stepped in dog shit somewhere."  
  
Kaiba looked at me like he had ten heads. "Well?!"  
  
"Well, what?" I asked innocently. What the hell did he want me to do? Beg for forgiveness?  
  
"Clean it up!" Seto screeched, his cold voice rising in tone.  
  
"Okay," I took my other foot and started rubbing the brown spot in furiously.  
  
"NO!" Seto screamed.  
  
"What, sir?" I shrugged. "That's the way we do it at my house." Well, until Isis sees me and starts yelling at me like a chicken with her head cut off.  
  
"You idiot, you're just rubbing it in the carpet!"  
  
"Well, what the hell am I supposed to so?" I asked.  
  
"Geez!" Seto pushed a button on a panel in his desk. "Bring my assistant some cleaning spray and a rag. Now." He looked at me. "You. Take off your shoe." I took off my shoe and laid it on Kaiba's desk, just to see what he would do.  
  
"EWW GET THAT THING OFF OF MY DESK!" Kaiba yelled. Well, I got him back for that geek remark earlier.  
  
A few moments later, another woman came in with a rag and a spray bottle, and handed them to me, who cautiously accepted them. The woman left.  
  
I stood for a second, studying the bottle intently. I really didn't want to clean.  
  
"Okay," Kaiba said like he was speaking to a young child. "You take the bottle, push the little handle under the nozzle in, and it will magically spray some cleaner!"  
  
"Shut up," I glared at him. Well, I know Isis would really kick my ass if I got myself fired on purpose and she happened to call Kaiba to inquire about it. I know he would milk it for all it's worth, because he hates me and my friends.  
  
"Get on your knees," Kaiba said, laughing hysterically now.  
  
I slowly got on my knees and sprayed the cleaner on the soiled spot and started scrubbing at it with the rag.  
  
"So, Malik, tell me what it's like to live in a permanent state of stupidity?" Kaiba asked, resting his head in his hands. (A/N: Ahh modeled after the comment the great Hiei said to Kuwabara in YYH)  
  
I looked up and scowled at Kaiba. If he made one more comment about my intelligence, I was gonna kick his ass.  
  
"So what's it like to live in a permanent state of asshole?" I snottily retorted.  
  
"Ah, Malik your petty little comebacks don't have nearly as much effect on me as mine do to you," Kaiba replied, laughter in his voice.  
  
"Damn it Ra, please let lightning strike me now," I mumbled, still scrubbing.  
  
"Let's see...after you're done, get me some coffee," Seto said thoughtfully, shuffling some papers.  
  
"Yes, sir," I said mockingly. If he was gonna be a total ass, I am an expert at playing that game... hehe I had alot of practice on Joey Wheeler.  
  
"Hey, don't get mad at me. It was your dumbass that tracked dog doo in." Seto lightly replied.  
  
"Whew," I stood up, done with the doo doo stain.  
  
"You missed a spot," Kaiba pointed at a tiny speck on the carpet.  
  
I rolled my eyes and picked up the little piece of lint and threw it in Kaiba's metal trashcan.  
  
"Good. Now go get me my coffee. Now."  
  
"What kind do you like?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"Black with just a hint of raspberry."  
  
"..Fine." I walked out the door, realized I didn't know where to get it, and walked back in to Kaiba's office.  
  
"Where can I get it?" I asked, knowing I would get a smartass answer.  
  
"Oh. It's in the room that says "Beverages." Kaiba replied still talking like he was addressing a two-year old. "Oh, that's right you probably need it spelled out for you. B E V E R-"  
  
"I know how to spell Kaiba," I nastily cut in. I swear by Ra, he was annoying the shit out of me. But hey, it's a job. You're supposed to hate your employer, right?  
  
"Oooh getting angry, are we? I just assumed someone of your intelligence didn't have the capacity to remember words longer than four letters. I'm sorry."  
  
Must..resist....must...resist..I told myself. That's it, if I happened to not get fired today I'm gonna bring my millennium rod tomorrow to make my life hell of alot easier.  
  
Well...what do you think? 


	2. School Days

Hey, guys it's Drigger!! Well thanks to the people who reviewed, you kept me inspired to finish this! Oh, yes I have many plans for it now...so enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope don't own them.  
  
Wow, I have willpower.  
  
It took alot of self-control for me to resist doting him in the eye, especially in the beginning of the day.  
  
By him, I mean the ass, aka Seto 'I'm a huge dick' Kaiba. Man, I knew he was an asshole, but he more than confirmed it when I started working for him.  
  
Well, after I got the ass his coffee, about three times, because he found something wrong all the other times, the day died down at good ol Kaibacorp.  
  
Finally, Kaiba told me to go home.  
  
"Oh," he said on the way out, "I'll be calling you within a few days for your schedule this week."  
  
I reluctantly gave him my number, telling myself if I get any prank calls I would kick Kaiba's ass. He left to use the bathroom.  
  
I proceeded to steal a pen off of his desk that said "S Kaiba" on it to show Miss Bossy when I got home.  
  
I hopped on Fred, my motorcycle (Yes, I named my motorcycle) and rode home, greeted by Isis.  
  
"Well, Malik you were gone all day," Isis started, then glared at me. "You better not have been throwing rocks at cars with Marik again!"  
  
"No, I really went!" I showed her the pen. "I got hired, and I'm getting a call this week for me to come in again. Oh, and tell me if someone prank calls the house."  
  
"Oh, brother, I'm soo proud of you!" Isis squealed, pulling me into a hug, which seemed to last an eternity.  
  
"I'm hitting the sack. I have to go to school tomorrow."  
  
Well, the next day, which was a Monday by the way, I arrived to school at my usual time- three seconds before the bell rang!  
  
Yup, I believe I shouldn't have to be at that horrible stink hole any earlier than necessary.  
  
Fuck, I only go because my loving older sister forces me to.  
  
I walked into homeroom. The ass was sitting smack dab in the middle of the room today. Usually he sits in the front. Hmmm...  
  
Well, whatever, as long as he didn't harass my friends, who were sitting in the back of the room waving at me.  
  
"Hey Malik!" Ryou yelled, turning from where he was playing tic tac toe with my Yami, Marik, who waved at me.  
  
"Malik!" Yugi yelled from Yami's lap. Yugi had his hands wrapped around Yami's neck and was snuggling up to his neck. Yami was holding Yugi possessively around the waist. It was actually really cute.  
  
"Aww," Kaiba looked up from the unbelievably thick book he was reading. "The freaks are calling for their leader!"  
  
I glared at Kaiba. "Fuck you asshole." Besides, Yugi and Yami were the leaders of the group, not me.  
  
Kaiba laughed. "Go to your stupid little friends, geek." He was sitting with his fellow asses Duke Devlin, another smart rich boy, and Esper Roba, who was really smart but not really rich because of his five brothers. They all thought they were better than the general public.  
  
I clenched my fists and made my way to my NON GEEK, COOL friends. I was trying to think of a way to tell them I was working for Kaiba.  
  
"Hey, guess what, Malik?" Yugi asked loudly enough so only the entire class could hear.  
  
"Um, what?" I asked. Please don't embarrass me, Yug.  
  
"Yami and I, we were planning on having a get together with the whole gang tonight!"  
  
I heard some snickering from a few seats ahead, knowing it was that damn ass.  
  
"Aww the geeks are planning a wittle party?" Kaiba asked between fits of laughter that he was trying to control.  
  
"Oh, hey Malik," Yugi continued in that same unbelievably loud voice. I shook my head.  
  
"Um..." Yugi was being way too loud. I knew Kaiba was paying attention so he could make fun of me when I went back to work.  
  
"The guys and I were wondering what game to play. Joey Ryou and I wanted to play Clue, but Bakura Yami and Marik want to play Twister...we need you to be the tie breaker!"  
  
"So that's what geeks play?" Kaiba announced.  
  
"Hey, shut up money bags!" Joey snapped.  
  
"Well, Malik?" Yami asked. "We need to know now so we can get the game out before you guys come over tonight."  
  
"Mmm ...Twister," I replied in a very low voice so the ass couldn't hear me.  
  
"What? I can't hear you," Yugi grinned playfully.  
  
Damn it.  
  
"TWISTER!" I yelled. "I like Twister, okay, Kaiba!"  
  
Kaiba turned with a confused look on his face. "I don't care about what stupid little games you and your goofy little friends play."  
  
"Hey, don't be making fun of my friends, asshole," I angrily replied. "Don't call my friends names."  
  
"Ohh I thought it was Tea's job to spill with those long gay friend speeches, not you," Kaiba raked a hand through his thick brown hair.  
  
"Hey my friend speeches aren't gay," Tea piped up.  
  
"Besides, we don't even really consider her a friend anyway," Yugi waved her off.  
  
"Hey!" Tea whined, but everyone ignored her.  
  
Kaiba's face held a smirk as he picked the book he had set down back up.  
  
"I hate him," Marik shook his head as he drew an X on the board between him and Ryou.  
  
"Okay its settled Twister," Yugi said. "Oooh Malik we're gonna have your fav, Chocolate cake!"  
  
"Oooo!" Kaiba squealed shrilly. Damn him, trying to ruin our fun.  
  
"Let's just ignore him." Ryou softly said, drawing an O by Marik's X.  
  
"Okay, guys. What time shall we hang?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well, we don't want to make it too late." Yugi added.  
  
"Yeah, we don't want the geeks to be out past their bedtime," the ass once again added his unwanted two cents.  
  
"Kaiba, it's getting old, so shut up," I snapped, so close to getting up and beating the snot out of him.  
  
"Four." Everyone agreed. Well, after that very annoying homeroom, I only had one other class with Kaiba, and fortunately, he stayed away from me. Good thing, too because he was asking for an ass kicking.  
  
After getting through another day of school I trudged home to find my sister on the phone.  
  
"Hold on a minute," she held it out for me. "It's your boss."  
  
Aw, man, the ass has called.  
  
I snatched the phone. "What, Asshole?" I sneered into the phone.  
  
"My, my, what a temper we have," the cold voice of Kaiba said. "I was calling you before you attended Geekfest 2003 to inform you to come to work tomorrow right after school."  
  
"Okay-hey, what do you mean, GEEKFEST 2003?" I asked shrilly.  
  
Review? 


	3. The Prince of Darkness and KaibaCorp

Drigger: Hey. Wow, the Hiei interjection got noticed! WHEEE! Hehe. Hiei kicks major ass along with Yoko Kurama and Karasu as the sexiness of YYH. I like the Arch Rivals episode with the Karasu and Kurama interaction. That was great. Sexy. Well, I'm gonna shut up now and get on with business! This is YGO! Where everyone except weevil rex and few others are sexy! Thanks for the reviews. We love reviews and you guys who give them!  
  
DISCLAIMER: If only we had a winning lottery ticket or a machine that could make anime characters come to real life...but we don't , so their not ours. *sniff *  
  
Well, after Kaiba called, I went to COOLFEST 2003, not Geekfest.  
  
He is such an ass.  
  
Anyway, we had a blast. I ate half the chocolate cake (which Yami complained about: "Save some for the rest of us!") And Bakura won Twister. He gets violent when we play, knocking people down on purpose.  
  
I went home after Coolfest 2003, to find Isis on the phone.  
  
"..I know," she said, giggling and twirling her long black hair around her finger.  
  
Oh, geez, when Isis is talking on the phone and twirls her hair, she's talking to a boy she likes.  
  
Naturally, I have to be the Annoying-Little-Brother-Type and make kissy noises while she's on the phone.  
  
"Mm." I ran up right behind her. *Pucker pucker.*  
  
"Malik, stop it!" She shoved me away, giggling.  
  
"Yeah he's a total geek."  
  
I glared at her. I am very sensitive to that word.  
  
(Next day) Ahh, another wonderful, beautiful, day of school. I ran in the room at my usual time. Today, the ass had a smirk on his face that I couldn't quite place.  
  
I briskly walked by him, but not before he gave me a look out of the corner of his eye that creeped me out.  
  
"Hey Malik!" Bakura called out  
  
"Hey, Kura!" I greeted.  
  
Ah, yes the giggling a few rows ahead of us commenced.  
  
"Wow, we had soo much fun yesterday!" Yugi announced.  
  
"Oh, yes, it was the coolest!" Kaiba sang in a nasely voice.  
  
"So we were thinking about hanging out again after school today," Yami finished.  
  
"Oh....I can't." I said.  
  
"Oh...why not?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
"With what, hikari?" Marik asked, curious look on his face.  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"Oh." Thankfully everyone dropped it. But I should've known that the ass would take the opportunity to be an annoying fucker.  
  
He turned in his seat, giving me a cold smile. "See you after school, Malik." And he winked at me and turned around.  
  
WHAT...IN...THE...FUCK?!  
  
The gang froze and stared at me, gaping.  
  
"Malik? You're going out with Kaiba?!" Joey asked incredulously, almost falling out of the top of the desk he was sitting on.  
  
Yugi gasped and grabbed his chest with his hand. "TRAITOR!"  
  
"That's a BAD HIKARI!" Marik smacked me upside the head. Okay, I better clear things up before my friends kick my ass.  
  
I sensed Kaiba beaming with pride.  
  
"Look, I work at KaibaCorp. Isis forced me to." I said.  
  
"..Oh.."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you...I was kinda embarrassed." I said.  
  
"It's cool as long as you're not actually friends with the asshole or dating him or something." Yami said.  
  
"Yeah sometimes we have to associate with their kind to survive in the world," Ryou piped up for me.  
  
That earned him a look from Kaiba.  
  
Phsst. Yeah. Like that would ever happen. I hate that stupid fucker.  
  
After school I hopped on Fred and made my way to my most favorite place in the world- KAIBACORP! YEA!  
  
When I walked into the ass's office he had his stupid little feet propped up on his desk, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Hey, how was Geekfest 2003?" He asked coldly, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Gee, I wouldn't know anything about that, but I'm sure you can fill me in on the details of Assfest 2003," I sneered.  
  
"Oh, gee, I wouldn't know anything about that either. But I'm sure your friends Yami and Yugi would because they're stuck up each others asses all the time, no doubt duking it out."  
  
...Okay. I know I should've ignored it, let it go, whatever. It was stupid. Not worth it. That would be the mature way to handle it.  
  
But I, Malik Ishtar, am by no means mature. Besides, Yami and Yugi are great guys and I'm not gonna let the ass talk about them like that.  
  
I threw my self at him, knocking out of his chair on to the floor. I had him pinned for a split second before I realized that I actually touching him.  
  
I quickly jumped back. Kaiba stood up, brushing himself off. His hair was disheveled.  
  
Well, I stood, awaiting my punishment. I was expecting him to either tell me I was fired, punch me, kick me, or a glare, at least. Me and my stupid temper.  
  
I was totally not prepared for what he did do, though.  
  
Absolutely nothing!  
  
Kaiba pulled out the chair from under his desk. "Sit," he commanded coldly.  
  
I bolted to the seat, kinda nervous now.  
  
The ass slammed a stack of papers in front of me.  
  
"File these by year." He handed my some folders with the years imprinted on them. "I'm gonna go get ready for my date tonight," he left before I could react.  
  
The ass? On a date? What kind of dimwit would go out with him?  
  
He he...I was in Kaiba's office...alone...TIME TO WRECK HAVOC!! PAYBACK!!  
  
I threw open a drawer to Kaiba's desk and spotted the stapler. I pulled it out and starting pushing it like a maniac.  
  
"Mahahaha!" I laughed, creating a pile of wasted staples. I stapled until my hand hurt then threw it back in and the pile of staples in the trash. Then, I found every sharpened pencil in the room and BROKE THEM!!  
  
I decided that was enough for today, I really wanted to see what it would take to get Kaiba mad. After all, I am immature.  
  
I quickly filed the papers in their rightful folders, give or take a few. I left his office, handing the lady at the desk the folders on the way out.  
  
I hopped back on Fred and went back home.  
  
"I'm baccckkk!" I yelled loudly entering the house.  
  
"Oh, good!" Isis ran out from her room. Her hair was up in a french twist and she wore a very tight minidress. She also smelled funny.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
  
"A date," she giggled.  
  
"With who?" I asked, then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh I need to put my shoes on! Malik, answer the door and let my date in," Isis said, running down the hall.  
  
"Kay."  
  
I opened the door with a huge smile on my face. My heart literally jumped out of my chest when I looked into his eyes.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed in a shrill voice. "ITS THE DEVIL! HELP! SAVE ME!!!" Then I slammed the door back shut, trying to halt his diabolical presence.  
  
"You little bastard!" Isis ran to the door, smacking me upside the head.  
  
"OH SHIT!" I screamed. " A cross, I need a cross!" I frantically looked around our den.  
  
"Oh, that's right! I'm Egyptian!" I hit myself upside the head, then spotted an ankh.  
  
"Oh, here we go!" I held it up in front of my, praying it would ward off the evil.  
  
Isis glared at me then opened the door, letting Satan in.  
  
Well, maybe Satan is known by many names around the world. I'm not really sure. All I know is that - around here he is known as Seto Kaiba.  
  
Well? Review? Please? 


	4. On The Prowl

Hey guys its Drigger back with another chappie. Thanks to you wonderful people who reviewed! Thanks for the support and we love you guys! Enjoy.  
  
DISCLAIMER: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and if there happened to be a restaurant called Le Bebe we don't own that either!  
  
The demon walked into my house.  
  
I took a step back, holding my ankh at arms length.  
  
"You better stay the hell away from me, ass," I sneered, following him with it. He actually didn't come near me.  
  
Hey, these things DO work.  
  
Isis glared at me then laughed nervously. "Hehe don't mind him , Seto you know how brothers are."  
  
The ass nodded. "Well, my brother is adorable, but I see why you would think different," he looked at me with a smirk on his face.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"We are going to Le Bebe, the finest dining facility in town," he said, putting an arm around Isis.  
  
Isis grinned. "Okay, Malik you behave yourself."  
  
Kaiba laughed. "Yeah, don't do anything stupid, geek." And they left.  
  
Now, the mature, calm way to handle this would be to let them go out and have their fun. But I am Malik Ishtar, brat extrodinaire!  
  
I grabbed the phone and called Ryou's cell.  
  
"Hello?" He answered, and Marik snatched the phone from him.  
  
"GUESS WHAT!!!" He screamed excitedly.  
  
"....What?" I asked, knowing it had something to do with anime.  
  
"I got the new Beyblade and Yu Yu Hakusho dvds!"  
  
Marik loves anime, and Ryou loves lotion.  
  
Ryou grabbed the phone back. "Bath and Body was having a sale, and I cleaned out their spring scents. Juniper Breeze is to die for."  
  
After that I told them about the ass and Isis going out, and that I would follow them and try to RUIN IT!! They both said I was a tard, but good luck.  
  
I grabbed my rod and flew out the door, hopped on Fred, and rode to the restaurant. I knew where Le Bebe was. I noticed it the other day. I walked in.  
  
There was a waiter dude at the front desk. I used my rod on him.  
  
"Why, yes...right this way sir.." He led me in the dining area of the restaurant, making sure I wasn't noticed. It was very nice, dimly lit with a bunch of gold statues propped beside the tables, with red walls. He sat me in an unoticable corner.  
  
"Thanks." I let him go back to the front desk. I looked around and spotted them on the other side of the restaurant. Kaiba was holding Isis hands and talking to her and she was blushing.  
  
"Make me puke," I muttered. Then I saw a waiter walk by them with some drinks on a tray. Perfect!  
  
I used my rod to make him trip and spill the drinks on Kaiba's lap.  
  
"Hey!" I heard him yell, jumping up, liquid pouring down his brown poindexter pants. He he.  
  
"He he," I muttered, then noticed I was right by the bathroom.  
  
"Shit!" He was this way! I dashed in to the bathroom. I looked around, and saw a couple stalls. I ran in one and shut it. The bathroom door opened and someone walked in, shoes squeaking loudly.  
  
"Psshht," It was the ass. "Some service. The manager will be hearing from me." I heard the water running for a few minutes and then it stopped. Then I heard the dryer going, then more footsteps.  
  
Man, what an ass. I waited in the stall until I didn't hear any noise.  
  
I threw the stall door open and came face to face with Kaiba.  
  
"Oh fuck!" I screeched, jumping back. Aww, man! How did he know I was here?  
  
"Surprised?" Kaiba asked coldly, bending over, bringing his stupid face to mine. I backed up a little, bumping into the toilet behind me. Will this be my demise?  
  
"What's wrong? Are you scared of me?" Kaiba asked, grinning. I felt his hot breath tingling against my cheek, sending a shiver down my spine.  
  
Eww! I have ass breath on me now!  
  
"N...n...no," I stammered. Damn it why was he making me nervous? I'm supposed to be fearless annoying and lovable!  
  
"I knew you would follow us, Malik," Kaiba breathed huskily, creeping me out big time. "I have you all figured out already." I decided to try and escape this weird position by running past him really quick. He quickly threw out his arms, slamming them on the sides of the stall and blocking my path.  
  
Aww man I guess there goes all the elements of surprise.  
  
"Sooo...what are you gonna do about it?" I asked. Hey, I didn't do anything...obvious to him! He can't do anything to me!  
  
Kaiba kept that stupid grin on his face. "I know about your rod...Isis told me."  
  
Damn her and her stupid mouth.  
  
"I see you have it with you...so you must've used it to trip the waiter. How ingenious."  
  
"Right...can I go now?" I should have brought the ankh with me too.  
  
"These pants were very expensive," the ass pointed at the huge stains on the thighs of his pants. Hehe it looked like he peed his pants.  
  
"You have money," I sneered.  
  
"These were my favorite pair of pants."  
  
"So?"  
  
Kaiba reached out and grabbed my arm roughly, shoving me against the left wall of the stall. Ahh! He's gonna kidnap me! He's gonna hurt me! He's gonna kill me!  
  
"Malik!" Kaiba and I looked over and saw Ryou and Marik by the door, a bit breathless.  
  
"Guys!" I screamed, wrenching from Kaiba's grasp, who raised his eyebrows and looked very surprised  
  
"I didn't know there was gonna be a Geekfest here," Kaiba sneered. "How cute." Then he whirled out the door quickly.  
  
"Hikari, what happened?" Marik asked.  
  
"He was trying to intimidate me! It was awful!" I cried. "He leaned on me grabbed me..." I trailed off.  
  
"We knew you would come and try to cause trouble," Ryou commented, rolling his eyes. "So we decided to drop on by in case you were in trouble. Oh how lucky we are."  
  
Am I that predictable? Phew I'm lucky Ryou and Marik know how I am!  
  
"Thanks." I answered. We walked out into the dining room. I saw the ass's eyes following us as we walked out of the restaurant.  
  
Marik smacked me upside the head when we were out, getting Fred. "Hikari, don't do anything stupid like that ever again!"  
  
He was right. Kaiba could've done anything he wanted with me, though I seriously doubt he would kill me or anything.  
  
"Fine," I answered. Marik and Ryou walked me home along with Fred.  
  
"See ya tomorrow," Ryou waved as he and my Yami walked back to his house.  
  
I watched some tv until Isis walked in.  
  
"Kaiba's not here?" I asked frantically.  
  
"No he went home. Oh, he told me to tell you to come in to work tomorrow right after school." I assumed Kaiba didn't tell her I was at the restaurant because I know she would've chewed my ass out.  
  
"Okay." Aww man that's gonna suck major ass.  
  
The next day at school I walked in the clasroom, eyeing Kaiba warily.  
  
"Aww the whole geek brigade is here now," he snarled. Okay..that was expected.  
  
"Fuck you," I sneered.  
  
"Aww are the geeks getting mad?" Kaiba asked snottily.  
  
I sat with my friends.  
  
"Hey, I heard what happened last night," Yugi said, thankfully whispering so the ass couldn't hear.  
  
"Creepy," Bakura commented, and I nodded.  
  
The school day went as any other day would, Kaiba making annoying remarks and us either ignoring him or cussing at him.  
  
The school day, surrounded by people, went well, but how was it going to be when I went to work - when Kaiba and I would be alone?  
  
Review? Please? 


End file.
